


Far Better Than What They've Said

by astralfreckles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/pseuds/astralfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now he’s trying to push back all the thoughts he’s ever had of him and Riley kissing. Climbing up to her bay window, and she kisses him as he reaches the threshold. Having to go home after a night of studying at Topanga’s, and her lips tasting like strawberry smoothie as he kisses her goodnight. Laying on his bed in the dark, kissing under the stars until they’re so tired that they practically fall asleep with their mouths connected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Better Than What They've Said

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a sucker for the whole "friends to more than friends" situation. With Riley and Farkle, I feel like they would be almost stunned by the intensity of their first kiss, like they didn't know how repressed their feelings really were. The connection they have makes me feel like there is something always pulling them toward each other, physically and emotionally. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They’re sitting on the floor leaning against the foot of Farkle's bed. There are pillows behind them and blankets surrounding them on the floor. It’s Saturday night, which means they’re binge watching their favorite shows. They want to enjoy these types of relaxing nights before they graduate and have to worry about college.

A few minutes after sitting through a particularly long make out scene in which neither of them say anything and just awkwardly keep their eyes on the television, Riley poses a question.

“What’s it like?”

“What?” Her question catches Farkle off guard.

“Kissing. I mean, _real_ kissing. Not just when your lips touch someone else’s for like a second. When you guys were going out, did you and Smackle ever…” She stops herself, not really sure if she should finish the sentence.

He thinks her genuine, innocent curiosity is kind of adorable.

Nonchalantly, he replies, “Yeah, me and Smackle kissed sometimes, but it’s not as great or as glamorous as people make it out to be. It is, in actuality, people just pressing their mouths together.”

“Yeah, but it must be nice if people want to do it nonstop for hours!” It comes out a little more enthusiastically than she intends and ends up laughing at herself at the end of the sentence.

Honestly, he just hadn’t seen the appeal of kissing with Smackle. He appreciated that it is a way to show affection, and that was it. He never understood why all these other kids their age were talking about feeling something more, something really good. But when he thought about Riley, _kissing_ Riley, he thought he might begin to understand.

Now he’s trying to push back all the thoughts he’s ever had of him and Riley kissing. Climbing up to her bay window, and she kisses him as he reaches the threshold. Having to go home after a night of studying at Topanga’s, and her lips tasting like strawberry smoothie as he kisses her goodnight. Laying on his bed in the dark, kissing under the stars until they’re so tired that they practically fall asleep with their mouths connected.

Farkle doesn’t realize that he’s lost in his thoughts, so when he comes back to reality, he’s startled by Riley staring at him.

“Farkle?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my best friend right?”

“Of course.”

“Do best friends…usually want to know what it feels like to kiss each other?” She whispers the last part, almost so he can’t hear it. But he does hear it. He hears it perfectly clear.

He feels his heart beat speed up as he says, “I don’t think so. But maybe we’re not just best friends. Maybe…we haven’t been for a while now.”

She’s suddenly moving toward him, getting in his space. He nervously crosses his legs as she kneels in front of him without saying anything, but there’s a question in her eyes. _Should we?_

Farkle’s response comes in the form of him parting his lips and leaning into her. He lets his forehead rest on hers but keeps his eyes focused on the ground. He’s too afraid to look up. He figures Riley’s doing the same thing, because he hears her let out a tiny laugh and says, “Why are we suddenly acting so nervous about this?”

He looks up then and watches as Riley does the same. He whispers, “I think we both know why.”

She must understand what he’s trying to say, because she stares at him for a moment, then leans in and presses her lips against his.

Her lips are sweet from the caramel popcorn they were sharing, and the taste is almost as overwhelming as the reality of what is actually happening. Their kisses are light but secretly filled with hints of curiosity and craving. Farkle opens his mouth slightly for air and Riley copies his actions. They move together as if they’ve always known how to do this.

When they part, Farkle feels a little out of breath by how much he has always needed that. He stares at Riley as she lightly sweeps her fingers over her lips. He knows he’s never felt this before, this pull toward someone else. He feels like he needs to be immediately kissing her again. Like he can’t _breathe_ again until his lips are back on hers again. Riley looks like she’s in disbelief, shocked by what just happened.

“Now I guess we know why everyone else was saying kissing is so great,” Riley says breathlessly.

Farkle bites his lip and thinks about what she said. Then he replies, “No. This, _us_ , is far better. This is something no one else will ever experience. They won’t even be able to imagine how great this is.”

He only has a second to see Riley’s smile before she’s leaning back into him.


End file.
